Hanya seorang Abang
by xierally19
Summary: ( Chapter 3 !) Gempa dan Blaze yang merebut seorang Abang Sulung mereka, Halilintar. Halilintar yang bersikap dingin tetapi penyayang terhadap adik2 nya terpaksa memilih antara mereka. Siapakah pilihan Halilintar ? Pair: Hali x Gempa/Blaze
1. Chapter 1

**Hanya seorang Abang**

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Boboiboy © Mosta

 **Pairing** : Halilintar x Gempa and Blaze plus the otherselemental :3 also Fang

 **Warning** : (secret) U_U

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Prolog**

* * *

"Hali"

" hmmmm ?"

" akuu…hikss " Si manik emas hanya menundukkan kepala tidak berani untuk memandang iris merah menyala milik Halilintar.

Halilintar dilanda kebingungan kerana Si manik emas secara tiba-tiba menangis dan memeluknya.

"Gempa, kenape ni? Ape yang terjadi sekarang ni ?" Risau Halilintar.

Gempa hanya membiarkan soalan yang dilontar Hali tidak terjawab sebaliknya mengeratkan lagi pelukannya. Hangat.

Halilintar mengambil keputusan untuk membawa Gempa ke biliknya. Gempa hanya mengikuti.

"Gempa, kalau terusan macam ni how i can know ur problem ?"

"..."

"hyeee jawab"

"Hali, jauhi Blaze"

Halilintar terkejut dengan vokal Gempa yang mendalam.

"ke-kenape ni ?"

" karna kau punya aku!" jerit Gempa.

Mereka tidak sedar bahawa Blaze berada di sebalik pintu bilik Halilintar. Blaze terduduk kecewa dan menanti jawapan Hali.

* * *

 **TBC**

Para pembaca yang kusayang 3

Hello all :3 nampaknya sudah sekian lama FF IM SORRY tidak bersambung U_U karna

1\. buzy for trial exam and the real exam in OCT

2\. terlalu panjang untuk menulis dan kehilangan idea

3\. Lebih selalu melukis :3 tapi tak siap2 lagi /o/

Kalau korang berminat untuk berkongsi kesambungan FF IM SORRY please find me at my Facebook or Google ;) also FF ini DX

Facebook : Xierally Robert ( lebih aktif )

Google: Xierally Velixica

Bye Readers U_U


	2. kesulitan pemikiran

**Hanya seorang Abang**

.

.

 **KESULITAN PEMIKIRAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PREVIEW in this chapter o/**

"Hali harus tanggujawab dan menjaga aku disini."

"ap-apa yang ? Hali kene ke Sekolah! Tak payah nak manje-manje sangat please!"

"Shhh sudah tu."

" huarghhh"

" hmmm Hali ape keputusan kau?"

" ghh nanti lambat la Fang dah tunggu kat luar"

" A-aku….."

 **ENJOY u_u**

* * *

Bersifat kool siapa lagi kalau bukan Halilintar yang memiliki kuasa serta merupakan tertua diantara 7 adik beradik. Mereka memiliki kuasa yang berbeza. Namun ada yang perwatakannya kelihatan matang sepertinya , Solar dan Ice. Taufan dan Thorn tergolong dalam kategori comel. Gempa dan Blaze bersifat kebudakan namun hanya satu saja sikap yang membeza kan sedikit perwatakan mereka iaitu KEHEBATAN. Masing-masing berumur 15 tahun dan masih bersekolah.

Malam yang sunyi disebuah rumah besar diduduki 7 kembar remaja yang mempunyai keistimewan seperti rambut putih ,mereka tidak tau dari mana ia datang sejak lahir. Ibu bapa mereka berada di luar Negara pekerjaan sebagai Duta.

Di setiap pintu bilik masing-masing mempunyai simbol tertentu.

Namun kejadian tidak terduga berlaku di bilik bersimbol Kilat.

"ng..apa ya-'' Si sulung terkejut apabila Si oren tiba-tiba tidur di atas katil miliknya. Dia berasa sedikit susah untuk bergerak kerana Si oren memeluknya begitu erat sekali dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada milik Si kilat.

"mmmm, Hali~"

'…' wajah Hali memerah menahan malu.

"Blaze bangun." Jangan macam ni. Kau dah besar la. How do u get here? Ni kali ke-5 tau."

Blaze yang berasa terganggu perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap iris merah menyala milik Halilintar walaupun dalam keadaan gelap.

" Hali~, mmmm tidur je la." Blaze kembali memejamkan matanya dan segera menarik selimut sehingga lehernya.

Halilintar berfikir sejenak dan mengambil keputusan untuk membiarkan Blaze tidur di katilnya.

' _baru pukul 3 pagi. Hm apakah yang lain tidur nyenyak_?'

Hali bergerak ke setiap bilik adiknya dan membetulkan bantal, selimut dan posisi mereka. Memang rutin hariannya pada waktu malam, jika dia terbangun pasti akan memastikan adik-adiknya dalam keadaan bagus.

KLINGG KHIIH

Hali terkejut sebaik medengar sesuatu yang pecah. ' _sepertinya bunyi itu datang dari dapur_.'

Halilintar segera keluar dari bilik Thorn dan mengambil kayu besbol milik Thorn dan menuruni tangga secara perlahan-lahan. Dia mengelengkan kepalanya untuk membuang semua fikiran negatif.

"Sah ade orang …lampu dapur terpasang." Halilintar membiarkan keadaan sekelilingnya kelihatan gelap dan mencangkuk seperti itik.

"ahhh macam mana niii. Ghggg pe-peyapu?" Halilintar bersiap untuk menyandungkan kaki Si misteri selepas mendengar SM kepanikkan.

1…2…3 PAKK

BUKK

" Waaaaaaa, s-sakitnya hiks..hiks…hueeeee." SM terjatuh secara meniarap dan berasa lututnya terhempas kuat.

Halilintar terdiam saat mendengar suara yang dia amat kenali seperti sedang menangis kesakitan. Dia mencari suis lampu ruang makan.

KLIK

"Gem-Gempa , apa yang kau buat disini?" Hallintar dilanda kerisauan. Dia tidak menyangka bahawa Gempa lah orang yang berada didapur.

"hiks…hiks…Ha-Hali sa-sakit ni." Si manik emas menunjuk-nunjuk lutut nya yang kesakitan.

"Huaa Gem.. darah! H-Hali minta maaf. Aku sangka orang asing berada didapur. Sini aku lihat , boleh berdiri?" Halilintar berasa kesal.

Halilintar melipat seluar panjang milik Gempa hingga keatas paras paha. "nasib la kau pakai seluar jenis besar kalau ketat huh mau tak mau aku bogelkan kau." Usik Hali secara tiba-tiba.

"arhh sa-sakit la! Apesal kau cubit kuat sangat?! Ehh… " marah Hali tapi dia perasan akan wajah Gempa yang kemerahan.

"Aku tengah sakit sempat lagi usik." Gempa memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Halilintar tersenyum kecil. Gempa memang pemalu orangnya dan polos serta manja seperti Blaze. " Marilah , boleh berdiri ke tak atau aku dukung kau?"

"ehhhh tak payah!"

"heh betul ni ?"

Halilintar melepaskan Gempa dan membiarkannya berdiri sendiri.

"ughh…jap sikit lagi…warghh!"

"ghee…eh..Hali? woahh lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku!" ( korang tau pose ni ? huee jika ade mase aku lukis…)

Sungguh Gempa merasakan malam ini merupakan malam yang mengerikan jika bersama Halilintar.

Halilintar sempat menangkap tubuh Gempa yang hampir terjatuh kerana cuba untuk berdiri namun kakinya terasa sakit seperti tidak bisa bergerak.

"hm…degil betul. Sini aku dukung kau." Halilintar mengangkat Gempa ala bridal style tetapi Gempa meronta-ronta minta lepas.

"wahh..H-Hali ap-apa yang?!" Wajah Gempa seperti tomato yang sudah masak. Sungguh malu kerana Halilintar mengangkatnya. Padahal mereka sama darah.

"Diam, jangan degil! Meh aku hantar pergi bilik kau. Nasib la ringan."

" hemm..Hali , tangan aku tak sampai nak pegang leher kau"

Gempa tidak sedar bahawa dia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat jantung Halilintar bergetar hebat. Hali hanya mengabaikan perasaan itu.

" ekk..dah sedia? Jum …Gerakan Kilat!" Setelah Hali sampai di puncak tangga…

ZIUUKKKK BUKK

" Warghhhhhh!"

"Ughhh …kakiku …makin sakit ni…hiks hiks."

Gempa terlepas daripada dukungan Halilintar saat Hali terlambung Gempa daripada tangannya kerana…. " Bla-Blaze? Kau buat apa kat sini?"

"ghh..anu.."

Hali segera bergerak ke arah Gempa yang kesakitan. "Gempa…okeyh tak ? sini aku papah."

Blaze yang menonton adegan itu berasa iri hati kerana Gempa begitu erat bersama Halilintar.

Sebenarnya Blaze sudah lama berada di puncak tangga melihat adegan Hali dan Gem yang begitu membakar hatinya. Sungguh jika dia tidak memasuki bilik Hali secara senyap sehingga membuat Hali terjaga pasti ini tidak berlaku.

 **Flashback**

"uhh ape yang bising tuuhh ganggu la" Blaze segera bangkit dari katil dan menyedari bahwa Hali tidak ada disampindnya.

"ehh Hali?"

"Gem-Gempa , apa yang kau buat disini?"

Blaze mencari arah suara itu dan mendapati lampu bawah terpasang. Dia terhenti saat melihat Hali bersama Gempa dan berputus untuk bersembunyi di puncak tangga.

Namun saat Hali menggunakan kuasanya , Blaze ingin beredar namun tidak sempat sehingga kakinya tersandungkan kaki Hali.

 **FlashEnd**

Hali menghantar Gempa ke biliknya dan membaringkan Gem disitu. Blaze hanya mengikuti dibelakang.

"Blaze…cube jelaskan ape kau buat kat sane tadi?"

"ghhmm..a..aku-"

"Hali..sakit..hiks"

Halilintar tersedar bahwa Gempa sedang kesakitan. Dia segera mengambil peti kecemasan dan merawat lutut Gem yang terluka.

"huaaa..Ha- sakit pelahan la sikit." Gempa menahan sakit saat Hali mmerawat lutut yang secara tiba-tiba lebam. Gempa menyadari bahawa Blaze memandangnya secara tajam dan hanya mengabaikannya.

"hmm..Hali, aku minta maaf sebab akulah ni terjadi"

Blaze menundukkan wajahnya menahan iri dan sedih. Dia akui Halilintar lebih memberi perhatian kepada Gempa walaupun dia lahir selepas Gempa.

Gempa seorang yang bertanggujawab dan selalu menyelesaikan setiap masalah yang dihadapi keluarganya serta dimanapun dia berada. Malah, dia juga seorang yang tabah dan manja terhadap abang-abangnya , Halilintar dan Taufan serta Ice dan Solar.

Namun dia dan Blaze sedang menghadapi peperangan bersama merebut Halilintar atas suatu sebab.

Setelah merawat Gempa , Halilintar meminta Blaze untuk menunggu diluar bilik.

Blaze hanya mengangguk dan berlalu pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Gempa, kau merasa sudah okeyh ? jika kau perlukan apa apa panggil saja aku, aku perlu bercakap kepada Blaze sekarang."

"Thnks Hali, lepas tu kita pula berbicara okeyh?''

Halilintar mengusap pipi Gempa dan berlalu pergi.

Halilintar membawa Blaze kebiliknya.

"Blaze…"

'…'

"huh, tell me.''

" nghh..Okeyh first aku minta maaf sebab ganggu tidur Hali. Dua, aku minta maaf sebab tambah kesakitan Gempa. Tiga, aku tak suke…" Blaze tidak menyambung ayatnya kerana dia tau pasti Hali akan membencinya.

"hm..ape yang kau tak suke?" Hali dilanda kebingungan dengan sikap Blaze.

"-tak suke cara Hali layan Gempa…"

Halilintar terkejut saat Blaze memeluknya secara tiba-tiba dan menolaknya keatas katil milik Blaze. Hali terkedu saat Blaze menghapuskan jarak mereka.

" ..Bl.."

Perlahan-lahan Blaze mengulum bibir merah Hali dan menjilat bibirnya meminta izin.

Halilintar menolak kasar tubuh Blaze sehingga Blaze terduduk dan menangis.

"hiks…hiks…ak-aku Cuma nak perhatian…daripada Hali tapi Hali berikan semua tu kepade Gempa. Kenape aku tak dilayan? Kenapa! Huweeeee"

Halilintar terdiam dan tidak mampu untuk menjawab kerana dia sedang mentafsir kata-kata Blaze sebentar tadi.

BRUKK

Hali memandang ke luar dan matanya membesar kerana adik-adiknya semua sudah terjaga.

"Thorn, Solar, Ice dan Taufan?"

"huurgh…ape yang bising ni? Ehh Hali dan Blaze? Blaze kenape ni ?" Taufan memeluk bahu Blaze yang sedang meraung dan meminta dia untuk berhenti.

"cup cup Laze tenang…" tangisan Blaze reda saat Ice mengusap lembut belakang Blaze serta mengelap air mate yang bersisa.

"hm…Hali ape dah jadi ni ?" Solar menepuk bahu Hali manakala Thorn hanya menjadi permeharti.

"ehh..okeyh sebernanya perkare kecil je…korang jangan risau sangat ye?"

"Habis tu kenape Blaze nangis?" Thorn mula membuka mulut.

"ghh..guys…takde pape yang berlaku pun cuma aku yang buat hal jadi korang boleh pegi tido semule." Blaze berjaya memujuk saudaranya kembali tido dan hanya Hali dan dia berada disitu sekarang.

"Hali…kite bincang esok'' Blaze tidak memandang sedikit pon wajah Hali dan hanya memberikan jelingan kepadanya.

Halilintar hanya diam menatap tubuh belakang Blaze dan secara tiba-tiba Blaze menolak dengan kuat tubuh Hali lalu menghempas pintunya. Hali hanya mampu mengeluh dan sebelum pergi dia mengatakan sesuatu sehingga membuat Blaze kembali menangis.

"maafkan aku Blaze. Aku akan menjelaskan semua ini kepada mu esok hari." Halilintar kembali ke bilik Gempa dan memberitahu Gempa bahawa dia tidak mempunyai mase untuk menceritakan hal yang terjadi.

" hm..Gempa maafkan aku sebab tinggalkan kau terlalu lame. Sekarang ni aku kene tidur untuk ke Sekolah esok."

"aku faham…Hali pergi la tidur aku baik baik saja dan tidak mempunyai masalah dengan kakiku walaupun terasa susah sikit untuk bergerak."

Halilintar memikirkan bahawa jika dia meninggalkan Gempa dalam keadaan begini pasti susah lalu dia mendapat idea.

Halilintar mengambil tilam lipat dan meletakkannya disebelah katil Gempa. Setelah kesemua urusan selesai barula mereka bersiap untuk tidur.

"Semlamat malam Hali."

"hm.."

Sekarang rumah yang diduduki 7 kembar kembali menjadi sunyi dan damai sehingga la pagi esok.''

* * *

KRINGGGGGGGG

Jam dipuncak tangga bordering begitu kuat sekali sehingga kesemua kembar itu bangun dan bersiap untuk kesekolah.

"Hali…Hali bangun." Gempa berusaha membangunkan Hali dan berhasil.

"ghnn dah subuh? Gempa harini kau tak payah pergi sekolah."

"Gempa tahu itu."

Solar, Thorn dan Taufan sudah berada di ruang tamu menunggu semua para elemental turun.

"Huargggh…ngantukk"

"Ice… buat kerja balak ke sampai penat camtu?" kata Taufan.

"tak lah merepek betul la" Ice menafikan kata kata Taufan.

"Korang rase ape yang terjadi malam kemarin?" Thorn membuka cerita.

Mereka semua puas mencari jawapan namun gagal.

TING TONG~

Thorn segera berlari kecil dan memulas tombol pintu. "Fang, masuk lah."

Fang melangkah masuk dan duduk sisebelah Ice.

"Selamat pagi korang" Fang memberi ucapan pagi kepada para elemental dan disambut mesra oleh mereka.

Fang perasan akan sesuatu. " mane Hali, Gem dan Bla?"

Kesemua hanya mengatakan diatas sehingga mereka mendengar suara Blaze menjerit. Mereka semua berlari kecuali Fang lalu menaiki tangga dan menolak kuat pintu bilik Gempa.

Alangkah terkejut mereka melihat lutut Gempa dibalut. "kenape kaki kau ni Gem?" Thorn dan Taufan bergerak ke tilam Gempa.

"Hali..ape yang terjadi ni?" Solar dan Ice meminta penjelasan.

Halilintar berasa sungguh terganggu dan tidak memberi sebarang kata-kata.

Gempa memandang sayu terhadap Hali yang harus menerima semua ini. Bukankah dia yang selalu menyelesaikan setiap masalah yang rumit.

"Hali harus tanggujawab dan menjaga aku disini" Gempa sekerasnya mempertahankan dirinya.

"ap-apa yang ? Hali kene ke Sekolah! Tak payah nak manja manja sangat please!" Blaze begitu marah dan hampir sahaja mengeluarkan bebola apinya namun dihalang Ice.

"shh sudah tu" Taufan cuba untuk meleraikan tapi gagal.

"Huarghhh"

KRIK KRIK

"ape?" Ice menafikan pandangan saudaranya. "Menguap je bukan meraung."

"hmm..Hali ape keputusan kau?" Solar membetulkan kaca matanya yang senget.

"ghhh nanti lambat la Fang dah tunggu kat luar tu" Thorn meminta izin untuk menemani Fang dibawah. Mereka hanya mengangguk.

"A-aku…" Halilintar tidak dapat berkata apa-apa sehingga la dia berlari keluar dan mengunci dirinya didalam bilik.

"Hali!"

TBC

* * *

 **HYEE Pembaca :3**

 **IM BACK WITH CHAP 2**

 **NAHHH TAU SUDAH PREVIEW KAN? :o**

 **OKEYH…IM SO HAPPY TODAY BECAUSE FINALLY MONSTA asdfghjkl haha Boboiboy Galaxy !**

 **Boboiboy look so cute and …..**

 **Fang ? muscle**

 **Ying and Yaya so pretty 3**

 **Gopal? Dunno :v**

 **Adudu oh my taller and have a muscle too :p**

 **I CAN'T WAIT THIS NOVEMBER . AND THE COMIC IN SEPTEMBER .**

 **Back to Topic :u okeyh maybe Chap 3 will be updated next week. Bye guys love u 3 but I will give a preview in Facebook ./ my account facebook name is Xierally Robert :p Picture chibi Boboiboy Blaze by me U_U. ask me anything yaa !**


	3. Perasaan

**( aku tidak mau buat preview sudah XD )**

 **Hanya Seorang Abang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perasaan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **( sedutan episode lalu )**

"A-aku…" Halilintar tidak dapat berkata apa-apa sehingga la dia berlari keluar dan mengunci dirinya didalam bilik.

"Hali!"

.

.

 **Enjoy U3U**

DUK DUK DUK DUK DUK DUK DUK DUMM!

Fang terkejut mendengar jeritan para elemental dan hempasan pintu yang begitu kuat. Buru-buru dia menaiki tangan dan menuju ke bilik yang dipenuhi kembar pelbagai jenis kuasa semula jadi.

Para elemental mendengar larian yang begitu kuat dan menolak kuat daun pintu sehingga mengejutkan mereka.

"k-kenape ni?"

Para elemental memandang ke arah Fang. Solar pergi mendapatkan Fang yang berdiri di depan pintu. "Fang!"

"Ahh Gempa!" Taufan dan Thorn terkejut sewaktu Gempa cuba untuk bergerak dan dengan pantas mereka menahan Gempa.

"Ha-Halii! Ughh tepi la… nyaaan le-lepaskan aku!" Gempa cuba untuk bangun dan melepaskan diri daripada pegangan Thorn dan Taufan. Taufan segera mengarahkan Thorn mengeluarkan akar yang berduri tumpul mengikat tubuh Gempa.

Gempa meronta kuat saat akar milik Thorn mengikat kaki dan tangannya.

Ice memandang Blaze yang hanya diam. "Blaze…kau okeyh?". Ice terkejut apabila Blaze menepis kasar tangannya. Blaze merenung tajam kearah Gempa lalu dengan perlahan dia berjalan menuju ke katil milik Si Manik Emas.

Ice, Thorn, Solar, Taufan dan Fang hanya memilih untuk berdiam sahaja.

Gempa berasa takut ingin memandang wajah Blaze yang mendatar. Blaze dengan perlahan duduk di samping Gempa dan mengusap lembut lengan kiri Gempa. Gempa yang keliru memiringkan kepalanya.

Taufan dan Fang menahan hati mereka yang sedang menjerit kepolosan Gempa. " _whaii Gempa_!". Solar dan ice hanya tersenyum. Namun senyuman itu bertukar menjadikan mulut mereka berempat ternganga besar apabila mendengar jeritan Gempa.

" Gempa!"

"Hiks….Hikss….sa-sakit…pedihh". Gempa menangis kerana Blaze menyentuh lengan Gempa dengan melepaskan kepanasan yang membuat Gempa tidak dapat berlawan kerana tubuhnya diikat oleh akar Thorn.

Taufan menarik kasar tangan Blaze dan membawanya keluar dari bilik Gempa.

Taufan tidak sampai hati ingin memukul Blaze apabila melihat butiran air mata mengalir di pipi Blaze. "Blaze…..". Taufan bungkam….dia hanya mampu memeluk dan menepuk-nepuk perlahan bahu Blaze dan membiarkannya menangis didalam pelukannya.

* * *

"Fang temankan aku kebilik Hali." Fang hanya mengikuti arahan Solar.

Solar dan Fang berlari keluar menuju kebilik Hali.

TUK TUK TUK (tiada respon) ….TUK TUK TUK! (masih tiada)

" Hali..Hali, Keluar!" Solar memanggil berulang nama Hali kerana dia tidak memberi sebarang jawapan disebalik pintu. Usaha Solar hanya sia-sia kerana Halilintar sememangnya keras kepala. Fang mendapat idea secara tiba-tiba.

" seingat aku Hali tu tsudere '' guman Fang.

"Solar…biar aku je yang urus ni."

" ehh Fang, ape kau nak bu-?" Solar gelisah melihat Fang yang mencangkung didepan pintu Hali.

"shhh…aku nak masuk secara senyap ni. Kau duduk diam je kat sini…tangkap Hali kalau die keluar. Jangan bagi die terlepas .Kuase penembus".

Solar mengangguk dan menunggu diluar pintu menanti keputusan yang akan datang.

Fang secara senyap menyelinap masuk kebilik Halilintar dengan berhati-hati dan memerhatikan keadaan sekeliling…Gelap.

Fang mencari tubuh Hali namun tidak kelihatan tapi dia mendapati ada sesuatu yang seseorang berada dibelakangnya.

Meremang bulu romanya saat pedang elektrik seperti milik Halilintar berada di lehernya.

" Kau buat ape kat sini ? berani sekali kau masuk kebilikku secara senyap? Terima la hukuman ini…Hiyahhhhhh!

"Harimau bayang keluar!" "Roarrr" "Serang!"

Dalam keadaan gelap itu satu letupan yang yang perlahan berserta cahaya merah dan keungguan terpancar diseluruh lubang seperti pintu dan tingkap.

Solar yang berada diluar pintu terkejut melihat cahaya itu dan dilanda panik.

"Fang…..Hali! korang okey tak ? buka pintu ni!"

SUNYI

"uhuk uhuk"

" ugh….Fa-Fang…kau…"

Selepas letupan itu hilang kesannya menghasilkan asap sehingga memenuhi bilik Halilintar. Fang dan Hali terduduk dan merenung sesame sendiri walaupun dalam keadaan kabur.

"kau kenapa masuk kebilikku?"

Suara Halilintar sungguh menggerunkan tapi itu tidak memutuskan semangatnya untuk memujuk Halilintar.

"Halilintar sudah besar kenapa perangainya masih keanakan. Come on u already 15 years old."

Fang mendekatkan dirinya pada Halilintar. Halilintar mengutuk dirinya kerana tersalah langkah. Langkahnya mati apabila dia bersandar pada dinding. Fang hanya menyeringai melihat wajah panik Halilintar.

Boboiboy walaupun berusia 15 tahun tapi ketinggiannya tidak melepasi Fang. Halilintar hanya memandang dada Fang kerana itulah ketinggiannya. Fang menunduk lalu mencubit pipi Halilintar.

Halilintar terkejut dan kesal akan tindakan Fang. "Pe-"

"jangan harap!"

Fang pantas mencengkam pergelangan Halilintar. Halilintar mengaduh sakit.

"kita laki-laki kenapa kau tidak dapat tandingin kekuatanku? Apakah kau cair akan caraku ini?"

"ugh ap-ape kau merepek ni? Tolong lepaskan aku."

"boley tapi …"

Fang mendekatkan wajahnya kearah telinga Halilintar dan meniup kecil kuping Si Manik Merah. Halilintar mendesah kecil membuat Fang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Halilintar sudah berpikiran jauh. Dia berasa tidak bersedia dan meronta dengan kuat. Fang terkejut dengan tindakan itu menghimpitkan tubuhnya pada Halilintar.

Halilintar tidak dapat bergerak dan merenung tajam pada Fang.

"Fang, ape kau lakukan?! Kita masih 15 tahun dan ini dosa!"

"huh? Ape kau katakana? Dosa?" Fang mengeluh kecil mendengar kata-kata Halilintar.

"sepertinya kau berfikiran negatif ya?"

"ti-tidak! Cepat habiskan ayat kau"

"Ouhh hahaha…sebelum itu kau harus jadi matang. Kamu abang sulung antara mereka."

"ak-aku"

"Jika kau beterusan begini pasti semakin ribut adik-adik mu. Kasihan sungguh Gempa dilukai oleh Blaze. Tidak kau kesah?"

"huh ap-apa? Gempa luka? Oleh Blaze?"

Fang mengeluh lagi dan memandang iris merah Halilintar.

"ingat! Jika kau ulangi seperti ini….aku…akan…makanmu!"

Halilintar diam mendengar butir bicara Fang. " _aku..akan…makanmu_!"

"huaaaa Fang lepas tanganku sangat sakit!" Wajah Halilintar sungguh merah mengalahkan warnannya sendiri.

"huh apa ouh baiklah." Fang tersenyum melihat gelagat Halilintar.

"dasar tsudere…wajah saja cool tapi comel kalau malu-malu" Fang melepaskan gengamannya.

"ughhh"

Fang terkejut melihat kesan biru pada pergelangan Halilintar. Sungguh dia berasa bersalah tapi hanya ini sahaja cara untuk memujuk Halilintar yang keras hati tapi penyayang.

"maafkan aku Halilintar aku ti-"

"Hujan Halilintar!"

"Hali…ughhh..aaaaa…ekkkk" Fang jadi hangus terkena renjatan beribu oleh kuasa Halilintar.

"rasakan! Itu lah akibatnya jika kau tidak senonoh!"

" Halilintar! Fang! Bukaa pintu ni"

Solar melekatkan tubuhnya pada pintu dan mengetuk dengan kuat sekali memulas berkali2 tombol pintu bersimbol kilat.

Halilintar memulas tombol pintu dan menarik lalu terjatuh sambil memeluk tubuh seseorang.

"waaaaaaaaaaa ugh"

"aduhh…hmm..So-Solar? Apa yang?"

"abang Halilintar…"

Masing-masing merenung sesame sendiri sehinggalah suara Fang kedengaran.

"uuuuuu kalian lagi apaaaa~"

"Fang? Kau kenapa?" Solar menahan tawa melihat rambut Fang dan keadaanya yang tidak teratur.

"huh itu Si tsudere yang buat begini. Huh pemalu sangat~"

"ap-apa ugh Solar bangun."

Halilintar mendorong tubuh Solar untuk bangun bersama lalu merapikan pakaian Solar.

"Abang Halilintar…..okeyh?"

"yaaaa aku tidak apa. Fang kau!"

"ugh ap-ape?"

"abang Hali jum."

Solar menarik tangan kanan Halilintar dimana kesan kebiruan amat jelas. Halilintar mengaduh sakit dan meminta untuk melepaskan tangannya.

Halilintar menepuk perlahan bahu Solar dan merangkul bahunya menuju bilik Gempa. Fang hanya mengikut dari belakang.

Hali, Solar dan Fang terkejut melihat Blaze menangis didalam pelukan Taufan. Halilintar bergegas kearah mereka.

"ke-kenapa ni? Kenapa Blaze nangis?"

Taufan menunjuk kedalam bilik Gempa. "dia juga nangis"

"hiks…hikss sakit uhuk."

"tenang aku sudah menyejukkan kulitmu dan tidak akan meninggalkan kesan cuma parut kecil."

"Gempa maafkan aku karna mengikat tubuhmu menggunakan akarku itu nuu abang Taufan suruh."

Gempa tersenyum kecil dan berhenti nangis apabila Ice memeluknya. Gempa hanya memejamkan mata.

"Abang Halilintar!"

Gempa membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat Halilintar sedang memeluk Blaze sambil berjalan menuju kearahnya. Ice meleraikan pelukan dan berdiri sebelah Thorn. Taufan dan Solar serta Fang hanya memandang sosok merah itu duduk dihadapan Gempa.

Gempa memandang bawah kerana dia tidak berani untuk tatap wajah Halilintar.

"Gempa dan Blaze….can u tell me what's going on?"

Mereka hanya membiarkan soalan Hali tidak terjawab.

"answer me please!"

Taufan,Thorn,Solar,Ice dan Fang terkejut mendengar suara lantang Halilintar.

"again…Gempa and Blaze tell me what's going on"

"mereka-"

"diam aku mau mereka yang jawab!"

Thorn menguis tangannya apabila Halilintar memarahinya. Solar merangkul bahu Thorn untuk menenangkan hati Thorn.

Blaze tetap dingin dan tidak mahu memandang Gempa.

"se-sebernanya"

"kalian gini sebab cemburu?"

Gempa dan Blaze tersentak mendengar perkataan cemburu.

"huh ape yang korang cemburukan? Kasih sayang aku? Bukankah aku sudah bahagi dengan adil? Apa yang kurang?"

Halilintar meleparkan soalan bertubi-tubi. Blaze hanya menyilangkan dada. Kantung mata Gempa sudah penuh hampir menangis tapi dia menahan kerana dia mempunyai adik-adik yang sedang melihat agenda ini.

"ta-tapi….aku nampak pada waktu malam semalam itu….."

"malam se-semalam? Gempa jawab dengan jelas."

FLASH BACK

Pada waktu malam dimana semua elemental Boboiboy sedang tidur. Gempa berasa sungguh haus dan bangun menuju kearah tangga namun dia mendengar suara Blaze dan Halilintar. Dia perlahan-lahan bergerak ke bilik Halilintar dan mendapati pintu bersimbol kilat terbuka sedikit.

"Blaze bangun." Jangan macam ni. Kau dah besar la. How do u get here? Ni kali ke-5 tau."

" _ka-kali kelima_?"

Sungguh dia kaku melihat Blaze memeluk tubuh Halilintar dengan erat. Dia beredar disitu apabila Halilintar turun daripada katil .Gempa berlari kecil menuruni tangga dan kedapur untuk mengambil air.

"kenapa…kenapa….kenapa hanya Blaze yang mendapat..hiks…aku juga mau pelukan hangat Halilintar."

Gempa mencapai cawan emas diatas rak dan secara tiba tiba sikunya terlanggar cawan oren dibawah lalu pecah.

Gempa berasa sangat panik dan ingin mencari penyapu diluar namun dia tersandung dan lututnya terjatuh dengan kuat dan meniarap. Tangannya tidak sempat untuk menahan dirinya.

Dia mengecilkan mata apabila sius lampu dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Gem-Gempa , apa yang kau buat disini?"

Gempa kaku mendengar suara yang cukup dikenali.

" _Ha-Halilintar?"_

Gempa tidak sangka keadaan itu bertukar menjadi bahagia apabila Halilintar bergurau bersamanya. Dia tersenyum dalam hati dan berkata-

" _biar la tiada berpeluk asalkan aku bahagia dalam keadaan begini."_

Namun Gempa lebih malu apabila Halilintar ingin melipat seluarnya dan mendukungnya.

Apabila Halilintar menggunakan gerakan kilatnya menaiki tangga mereka tersandung dan Gempa sekali lagi jatuh dan kakinya bertambah sakit.

( Kalian tau juga lepastu apa jadikan? Sono baca chapter 1 )

FLASH END

Semua diam mendengar Gempa bercerita.

Blaze terasa malu apabila peristiwa dia bersama Halilintar diketahui Gempa tapi lain jadi anginnya. Mood Blaze menjadi begitu marah apabila mengetahui cawan kesayangannya pecah.

"ap-apa….cawanku pecah? Sungguh kau Gempa. Kau harus bertanggujawab. Kau akan menerima hukumanku. Begitu juga Halilintar malu dengan adik-adiknya yang lain serta Fang.

"Gempa….."

"Ak-aku cuma maunya sama abang Halilintar hikss….hikss"

Halilintar jadi bungkam melihat butiran berlian jatuh mengalir dipipi mulus Gempa.

"hiyaaaaaahhh bebola api!"

"HAAAAAAAAAH"

" Tembakan Ais!"

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Heyaa reader *love**

 **Jangan kecam shayaaaa aaaaaa maafkan saya karna lewat post chapter 3 ini TTATT**

 **Saya terlalu buzy sama event dan lukisan lain2. ^^**

 **Maafkan saya ya ^^.**

 **Well seperti tinggal 2 hari lagi Boboiboy Galaxy bakal ditayangkan kyaaa /v/**

 **Btw mungkin next chapter bakal diupdate lewat sedikit karna saya masih ada byk kerja harus dilakukan QAQ/**

 **Fanart dijanjikan: OTP fanart ada 4 dan 1 doujin utk preview story Love World**

 **REQUEST : 32 org**

 **ArTrade : 7 orang**

 **Jadii ku seperti ingin pengsan haha tapi apa boley saya perlu mengotakan janji ku.**

 **Find me at Facebook only ( )**

 **BYE berjumpa kitaaaa dalam next chapter yang tak tau bila diupdate wakaka! XD**

 **REVIEW ?**


	4. NOTE

Haiii Author kembali ^^

Sebelum tu Xiera mau minta maaf karna setiap cerita tidak akan disubmit disini sudah….semua berpindah di Wattpad…

Trimas sejuta karna masih setia sama saya kepada yg follower itu ya ^^ dan terus menyokong/mendukung saya ^^ 3

Jadi kalian bisa cari saya diwattpad w/

Blazexierally19 is my pename :'D

 **Salam sayang, Xierally**


	5. REPLY

**REPLY**

 **Cik Chocolate** dan **Sofy Pinkie**

 **Author bukan ngak mau lanjut…..kalo dilanjutkan…author ngak tau kapan karna author ada banyak kerja perlu diselesaikan~~ author lebih selesa menggunakan Wattpad~ makasih yaaa udah mau follow~ ouh iyaa kalo mau info lanjut cari aja Auhtor di facebook yaa~~**

 **Salam sayang, Xierally Robert 3**


End file.
